This Is Not A Love Story It's A Story About Love
by ImagineEzria
Summary: The Title Says It All ..
1. Chapter 1

_"__**This is not a love story, **_

_**It's a story about love."**_

Ezra's POV:

You know what they say about guys and girls being just friends, but they'll eventually fall for each other or something along those lines? Well, I always thought that was nonsense until I thought of someone, someone special. Someone who can change my mood instantly. Someone who's always there for me. Someone who've seen me at my worst. Someone who I can fight with, but know that I can never lose them. Someone who tells me that everything will be okay in the end. Also, someone who enjoys my company like I enjoy theirs. That someone is my best friend. The story goes a little something like this;

It was back when I was 8, and she was 6. My mother brought me to the park down the street from our house. I was just looking to get some fresh air, maybe play on the swings or on the monkey bars. But I didn't know that I would meet the most wonderful girl in the world that day. She was wearing a white and pink dress that fell a little past her knees. Her long, beautiful soft brown curls covered her shoulders. Her big brown eyes were so innocent and her wide smile took away my breathe. She was playing by herself in the sand box. She tried building a big sand castle, but some immature boys kept kicking it down every time. Her deep brown eyes welled with tears as the boys teased her. One boy even pulled on her hair, ripping a few strands out, making her cry even harder. I strode over towards them, grabbing her tiny hand, leading her over to a small hill. I informed her that those boys were idiots; she smiled softly and nodded in agreement. Her dark chocolate eyes looked at me, sweetly. "My name is Aria Montgomery. What's yours?" She spoke. Her voice was quiet and gentle. "My name is Ezra Fitz. Would you like to play on the swings with me?" From that day on, Aria and I have been best friends since.

Author's POV:

It was a Friday evening in the middle of June, Aria Montgomery sprung up from her bed, wiping tears off of her right cheek, and speed dialed her best friend. "Hello?" Ezra's voice rang through his phone, while he scratched the back of his head, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. "E-Ezra," Aria's voice cracked, "Noel and I broke up," she told him as an aching pain went through her chest. Ezra sighed into his phone. "Open your window," He told her as he put his sneakers on, "I'll be there in five." A smile broke through as she sniffed, "Thanks. You're the best." Aria hung up the phone, opened her window and plopped down on her bed.

Ezra climbed a big oak tree just outside Aria's bedroom. He tapped on her window as he climbed through. He fixed his messy hair before he sat down onto her bed. "Are you okay?" Aria sniffed, putting her hand onto the top of Ezra's, squeezing his hand softly. "Now that you're here, I'm alright." She spoke as a small smile sprung across her face. Aria laid back down, putting her head on Ezra's thigh as he stroked her soft curls. "I'm glad you're not like most guys." Ezra rolled his eyes, thinking about his ex-girlfriend and how she told everyone that he was gay after they broke up. When Ezra didn't respond, everyone assumed she was right. But he didn't mind, even though it wasn't true. He got more attention from girls, especially Aria. She sat back up, causing Ezra to end his thought. "Alright, so I bought two new shirts at the mall with Hanna the other day, and you totally have to check them out." Aria's bright smile that Ezra adored came across her flawless face as she stood up and made her way to her closet. He watched her take out the shirts. She threw off the top she was wearing, revealing her black laced bra and her flat stomach. Ezra put his hands behind his head and smiled. _This _was what he was talking about. Aria twirled around, showing him every angle and every inch of her tanned, curvy body. "What do you think?" She asked him, while her eyes said something different. He bit down on her lower lip, checking her out. "You look beautiful." Ezra told her, resisting the fact that he wanted to take her right then and there. Aria giggled, she kissed his cheek tenderly and then put her arms above her head. "Could you pull this off for me?" She asked, pouting innocently. Ezra didn't hesitate one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Not A Love Story, It's A Story About Love

_"Could you pull this off for me?" She asked, pouting innocently. Ezra didn't hesitate one bit."_

Author's POV:

Ezra smirked, slowly pulling the fabric from her body. He enjoyed seeing more skin by the second. Aria smiled at him, reaching for the next piece of clothing, giving Ezra a perfect view of her ass. Ezra had a small grin on his face, observing her. He kind of felt weird; because of the fact normal guys probably wouldn't be able to see this in a lifetime. Ezra glanced outside the window, seeing Noel and Noel's best friend from the football team, trying to sneak a peek inside. His eyes widened, and quickly stood close to the blinds.

"Dude," Noel whispered, "Move, I'm trying to see!" He stared at Ezra. "We dated for nearly 3 months, and I didn't see anything!" Ezra looked over at Aria as she was observing herself in the mirror. "Yeah, it's only fair!" A voice came from under Noel. "Shut up!" He turned back to Ezra. "I'll tell Aria you're not the gay man you say you are." Ezra scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think so." He shout whispered, as he was about to close the curtains. Aria turned towards Ezra, showing off her new shirt, proudly smiling. Her perfect face turned into a frown. "Why did you close the curtains?" Ezra swiftly turned around, desperately searching for a way to explain. "Uhm, your neighbors were being obnoxious, so I closed them. I didn't want my mood to change because of them." Aria giggled, hitting Ezra's shoulder playfully. "They can't help it." She smiled, twirling around for him, "What do you think?" Ezra smiled. "Oh, damn, if I was straight, I'd tap your sexy ass." He laughed nervously. Aria giggled one more, until they heard a loud thud outside the window. Her eyes widened, walking towards the window. "What was that?"

Ezra quickly jumped in-front of her, blocking her view. "I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just the neighbor's playing football..or something." He laughed nervously once more, "How many times he shouldn't throw that ball at the house?" Aria gave him a strange look, pushing him out of the way, and opened the window. "Noel!" She took a better look, "And Cody? What are you guys doing?" She tried covering herself up. Noel stood up quickly, "Trying to see some skin." He told her, giving her a flirtatious wink. She gasped, "Go to hell!" She took off her shoe, throwing it at his head. Noel gave Cody the "let's-get-the-hell-away-from-here look," and took a sprint for it. He pulled up his pants, giving Aria and Ezra the finger before yelling, "Oh, and Ezra's not gay. He's just a perv!" And took speeding off, too.

Aria gasped, turning to Ezra, "You're not gay!" He turned to her, sighing frustrated. "No, and I love you. But it's obvious you don't feel the same way as I do." He glared at her, sick of all the assumptions. Aria's eyes grew twice the normal size and smiled. "You do?" She started rubbing her chin as if she had a beard there. Ezra rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I understand if you hate me. So, you can yell at me, slap me and break my heart into a million tiny pieces, so I can move on peacefully." Aria pushed his shoulder, making his balance uneven. "You're such a jerk, Ezra." She smiled, playfully at him. "Stop smiling then, it's overwhelming me." He gave her an odd look, holding his shoulder, pretending that she actually hurt him. "It's creeping me out." Aria stared into Ezra eyes and started biting her lip, flirtatiously as she stepped closer to him.

_Here it comes, _he thought, closing his eyes, being prepared for the worst. A knee in the groin seemed like rainbows and sunshine compared to what Aria could do. She maybe tiny, but she could store a lot of hatred and angry in her system. Ezra opened one eye, seeing Aria still smiling. "What are you planning on doing with me?" He asked, trying not to seem frightened.

Aria giggled, "Oh, it's the worst thing ever," Aria's smile reached ear to ear, as she stepped closer and planting her lips onto his.

Ezra was shocked, Aria was kissing him? He didn't think twice, and kissed her back, until he felt her knee hitting his groin, hard. He pulled away, and fell to the floor.

"That's for making me undress myself in-front of you, and not saying anything," She smacked his head, "And that's for lying to me." She said to him. As Ezra held his manhood, he looked at her with a pained expression. "So, I guess we're together now?" He asked, confused. Aria smirked, "Are you gay?" Ezra slowly stood up, "No," He smiled at her, still kind of in pain.

Aria nodded her head, "As long as you still paint my nails every now and then, then yes." Aria kissed his cheek and then again on his lips. Ezra grinned happily, holding his cheek. He look go and did a little victory dance, looking like a loon. He fell over his own feet, and falling into Aria, making them fall back onto her bed. Aria just giggled and put her hand on his cheek, and pushed back a strand of Ezra's curly hair out of his face. "I love you." Ezra told her.

Aria smiled a small smile, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
